Raging Stiles
by Kazakun08
Summary: Happy Valentines Day Sterek Community  ! Enjoy


Summary: Happy Valentines Day Sterek Community ~! Enjoy =)

Raging Stiles

"Oh WOW! This is so awesome!" Stiles all but yells out in glee "I'm a werewolf! A werewolf! This feels amazing, I'm pack….I'm pack. I have a place to call home and it feels like home too." He looks at his hands with a soft smile forming on his lips "I feel like a whole new person! Hahahha, I feel sort of confident."

"YEAH!" he shouts out eyes taking on a glint of pride 'I…feel…confident" and with that a sinister grin dances across his lips as he suddenly jumps out of his window and heads to his Pack Den.

-few minutes later -

Inside the hale house, the whole pack is there besides Stiles who is on his way, Derek laying lazily on the couch looking over his pack with a blank face, Jackson and Allison are standing over by the entrance to the dinning room talking amongst themselves, while Scott and Danny are on the sofa across from Derek in a conversation of their own.

"So yea Nick Cage is totally hot!" Jackson all but brags to Allison with a dreamy look in his eye. "Hmm , I don't know, I don't think I entirely agree with that" she replies back with amusement on her eyes and Jackson gives her are you shitting me look.

"And dude he's the one who pulled the trigger so it makes it perfectly clear that he is Guilty!" Danny exclaims animatedly to Scott, who huffs in annoyance, just as he is about to respond the front door all put burst opens grabbing the packs entire attention to see Stiles standing on the door with….a glare in his eye?

"ALL RIGHT ASSLICKERS! LETS GET SOMETHING STRAIGHT HERE!" Stiles yells out glaring at everyone in the room "YOU DO NOT FUCK WITH GENIM STILES STILINSKI ANYMORE!"

All stare at him in slight shock for a what feels like minutes but barely seconds. Scott being the fist to shack of his shock walks up to his best friends with a slight frown on his face "Hey Stiles just calm the fuck down, no one is-"

"OUT OF THE WAY SCOTT!" Stiles cut his would be speech with a push. "Stiles…I think you should" attempts Allison but she too is cut off by a Bitch Slap from Stiles

"WHO ASKED YOU! YOU COME INTO THIS TOWN AND TAKE MY SUPPOSE BEST FRIEND WHO IVE KNOWN FOR YEARS IN A MATTER OF WEEKS AWAY FROM ME! I MEAN WHO FUCKING DOES THAT!" Allison is left with her face turned to the sight in to much of a shock to even get mad at what just happen.

On the other side of the room Jackson lets out a fake laugh "Wow, so Stilinky-freak-ass has finally decided to take a stand? Oh! Clap Clap Clap, I'm so impressed or wait am I suppose to be scared?" he spits out just as he is about to say more he is cut off suddenly by Stiles who is by his side in a flash grabbing him by his neck and slamming him against the wall "THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY! I HAVE BEEN TAKING YOUR BULLSHIT ALL MY LIFE!" Stiles eyes glow a dark brown his wolf begging to be let louse "BECAUSE OF YOU MY LIFE HAS BEEN A LIVING HELL!" Swiftly kneeing Jackson on his private area as he releases him and watches with pure malice? As Jackson falls to the ground whimpering in pain.

"AND YOU!" Stiles quickly turns to Derek, the Alpha in question quickly lets out a growl eyes turning Ruby red ready to assert his dominance over his beta but like the others is quickly cut of by Stiles furry

"FUCK YOU AND FUCK YOUR SEXUAL TENSION!" And with that the Beta grabs his Alpha and forces his lips upon him all but moaning Derek's name, after he is pleased he pushes Derek off him causing said young man to stumble into the floor in shock. Turning to the rest of the Pack Stiles gives them one of Derek's famous Glares "I think I've made myself clear, SEE YA LATTER NERDS! THIS HOOD BETTER BE CLEAN WHEN I GET BACK OR IMA SMACK A BITCH!" and with that he leaves slamming the very front door where he came from.

The Pack all stare at the now closed door all in different states of shock, Derek still on the floor with a huge crimson blush across his face, Jackson Standing by the sofa to support his weight as he holds safely his family jewels, Allison and Scott still standing where they had attempted to soothe Stiles.

Danny who threw out this whole incident had remain silent finally stands up from the couch and go to stand by the other also looking at the now closed front door "I think I speak for every one when I say…I have the weirdest Boner…" every one turns to looks at him with even more shock but none of them deny it, they are brought of their shock by a thunderous Growl coming from their Alphas "MINE!" eyes glowing once more, finally up from his position on the floor and his Boner clearly visible threw his jeans he runs out after Stiles.

OOC: haha awesome! HAPPY VALENTINE DAY ! =) P.S if you like this Don't thank me this Prompt/Coming was not made up by me it is a Homestuck Fan made coming, if you want to see it let me know ill send the link to you =)! But after I saw it I just had to Morph it into the Teen wolf world and it totally Screamed Stiles at me haha , I will add another chapter to this and that one will be made by me xD


End file.
